


Memories Remade

by kaibacorp



Category: Layton Kyouju Series | Professor Layton Series
Genre: Confessions, Cuddling, Holidays, Miracle Mask Spoilers, Multi, Weddings, gay dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-18 16:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11878569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaibacorp/pseuds/kaibacorp
Summary: a bunch of short stories set during/after the events of miracle mask





	1. Chapter 1

Randall lay asleep in the Reunion, a bed away from Jean Descole, who slept quietly and peacefully, seemingly untroubled by dreams. Randall, on the other hand, tossed in his sleep, memories coming to him like flashes in his mind. 

Blurred faces, toothy grins, old toys, maids and butlers, michief making, one after the other, none of which he would remember in the morning. None of them, except for one. 

This particular memory had come to him night after night this week, after Hershel Layton had come to try to foil his grand scheme. It started the same as always, Randall and Angela walked side by side down a gravel path, hand in hand. They would stroll until they got behind the school, where Randall would eventually have Angela pushed up against the red brick wall of Kingsbrook. 

Angela's hands ran through his hair, her lips on his, her smile laughing at him through the kiss, his hands looped around her waist while another set of hands planted themselves on Randall's hips and- 

Randall's mind raced within the confines of the dream, only able to observe through dream Randall's eyes, only to witness. Dream Randall broke the kiss between him and Angela, keeping one hand resting on her waist, while the other guided the third participant around to his front. 

Dream Randall stared into blue-green eyes, thick lashes framing both of them. A shy smile played on Randall's now-enemy's lips. Dream Randall pulled Henry Ledore's face towards his and- 

Randall woke up. He shot up in bed as if he had been frightened awake. Descole still slept in the second bed, seemingly undisturbed by Randall's troubled sleeping. Randall ran his hand through his tangled hair and tried to reason with what he had dreamt. None of it could have been real...could it?


	2. Chapter 2

Weeks after the whole Masked Gentleman debacle had blown over, Randall moved in wih Henry and Angela at the Ledore estate. 

Your estate. Henry's voice echoed in his mind. 

They hadn't talked about the past all that much yet. Randall's memory was still faulty at best, and he didn't know what was the truth and what was lies fed to him by a madman. However, he couldn't shake the dream he had weeks ago, where he, Angela and Henry kissed outside Kingsbrook. 

"Master Randall?" Henry's voice shook Randall out of his stupor. Randall stammered a bit, embarassed about seeing the man he fantasized about kissing on a near daily basis. 

"God, Henry I told you that you mustn't call me that anymore, especially after all you've done for me." Henry walked to Randall's seat on the couch and sat beside him, turned to face him on the sofa. Every time he and Henry were close, Randall would remember bits and pieces of childhood memories, sitting on the floor playing together, defending Henry against other house staff, dragging him along to his newest archeological project. 

"Force of habit I suppose," Henry smiled. "Are you adjusting well?" 

"Just fine, thank you." Randall replied. He felt stiff. He didn't want to be awkward around Henry but he really couldn't help it. Not only was he having strange thoughts about him, he had almost tried to kill him and destroy everything he worked for. Anyone could understand it would be a tad bit uncomfortable. 

"You know, Randall, you don't seem well. Have you got something on your mind? I'm sure I could provide answers." Henry asked. 

I'm sure you could. Randall thought. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat and looked over at Henry. His eyes pierced right through Randall, and he had to look away again. "When we were younger, did we ever..." Randall's words trailed off. How to ask a question like this? Randall had just gained his friendship back, and now he could ruin it all over again. 

"Did we ever what, Randall?" Henry pressed. 

Randall broke. 

Randall flew toward Henry, smashing their lips together hastily, still giving Henry room to pull away if need be. 

Unexpectedly, Henry pressed closer. Randall put his hand on the back of Henry's neck, keeping him near. Henry's arms twined around Randall's shoulders. 

When the kiss broke Henry chuckled, which turned into barely surpressed laughter. 

"What's so funny?" Randall asked, flushed. 

"I can't believe that's what you were nervous about all this time." Henry said. He took Randall's hand in his own and stood them up from the couch. "Angela and I were wondering if you remembered. She'll be thrilled to hear it. So will Dalton, I presume. The Stansbury love triangle returns." Henry smiled. 

Randall smiled back. He couldn't believe it took him this long to remember something that felt this right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> youre gay randall


End file.
